


Did you miss me?

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert returns from prison a few stone lighter and hiding a secret a dark secret
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Aaron came down from putting Seb to bed and almost dropped the glass he was carrying "Robert?." He said his voice cracking as tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.**   


**"Yes it's me I'm home Aaron I'm home they let me out on license for good behaviour and time served I was handed a unjustified sentence 14 years was completely unjustified for involuntary manslaughter." Robert said his lip was split and he winced when he smiled**

**"What happened to you was it because of your release?." Aaron asked and he winced when Robert nodded.**

**"It didn't go down too well when the others on my wing found out." Robert admitted.**

**"Did they do much more?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head but couldn't hide the wince as he wrapped his arms around Aaron he was in pain but refused to say anything more about what had happened to him inside.**

**A few hours later**

**Robert woke up feeling sore but for a very good reason he was finally home back where he belonged in the arms of the man he loved he was glad to be home from being beaten up from being used as a punchbag**

**Robert sat up slowly on the edge of the bed his feet hit the floor making him hiss at the pain in his lower back he needed a piss but his back was agony he stood up slowly and stumbled over to the door leading to their ensuite and without flicking on the light stepped over the cold linoleum to the toilet lowering the waistband of the boxers he wore he relaxed and relieved himself the sound echoed loudly around the silent bathroom and Robert hissed as the urine burned as it left his body how long he stood there he didn't know but it just kept on coming and the pain was becoming more intense he tried to stop the flow but it continued eventually it slowed to a trickle then stopped and after giving himself a little shake he pulled his boxers back up and after washing his hands headed back to bed where he found Aaron awake and waiting for him.**

**"You okay?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded.**

**"Just needed a piss really desperately." He said and Aaron nodded "you woke me up next time shut the door because hearing you piss like a racehorse does not turn me on especially at three thirty am." He said and Robert nodded.**

**"Sorry guess I'm still used to pissing in my cell." He said and laid back down beside Aaron.**

**"It's okay I get it just remember you can close doors here if you need to." Aaron said.**

**Robert closed his eyes and was soon asleep Aaron watching over him Robert's eyes were purple almost black from tiredness clearly he hadn't been sleeping well.**

**"Something happened to you didn't it I'm going to find out what then I will help you Mr Dingle." Aaron said as he drifted off to sleep himself safe in the knowledge that Robert was home and safe.**


	2. Can't sleep

**two weeks later,**

**Robert had gone up to bed earlier than what was considered normal for him before he had been sent down he lay in bed wrapped up like a burrito his long legs folded up towards his chest everything save for a piece of blond hair covered by blankets and the duvet he hated having any part of his body exposed after what he had suffered.**

**Aaron came up just after midnight he'd been watching a movie with Liv when Robert had come up to bed Aaron smiled and sighed seeing Robert was still awake despite his eyes fighting desperately against sleep much needed sleep.**

**"I thought you would be out for the count right now you alright?." Aaron asked gently and Robert shrugged he was okay he supposed exhausted but okay he said nothing and Aaron was shocked to see tears silently running down his husband's cheeks.**

**"You can tell me off for being a idiot but I was scared to sleep what if I had a nightmare?." Robert whispered and Aaron just shook his head**

**"I would've heard ya soft lad I left the door open downstairs so I could hear if you needed me you're not on your own not anymore your home now and I'm here whenever you need me." Aaron said sitting beside Robert on the bed and holding his hand.**

**Robert gripped on to Aaron's hand needing the support as more tears flowed down his pale cheeks and soaked into his pillow.**

**"Oh babe what happened to you in there you can tell me I won't be angry Robert clearly something happened." Aaron said and Robert swallowed hard before starting to speak.**

**" there was a gang of them they started off fine nothing I couldn't handle just a few homophobic slurs now and then but then the bearings started they cornered me and I can't remember the rest until I woke up in the prison infirmary making them promise not to tell you that's why you couldn't see me that day. " Robert said tears choking his voice.**

**"Oh come here Rob it's okay I'm here now shhh you'll make yourself sick otherwise ." Aaron said soothingly gathering Robert into his arms and rocking him he had guessed something had happened but he hasn't expected Robert to be quite so honest about it all.**

**Robert clung onto the back of Aaron's t shirt he was shaking and Aaron was more than a bit concerned about what had happened to Robert that he didn't hear Liv come into the room and sit down beside them it was after two in the morning but she was worried about Robert too,**


	3. Pajama Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert spends a day on the sofa .

**"Morning how you feeling today?. "Aaron asked as Robert appeared downstairs the black rings round his eyes stuck out in stark contrast to the rest of his pale skin he still looked exhausted and Aaron felt his stomach clench with worry and got up from the table**

**"I can make you some toast or something?." He asked and sighed when Robert shook his head and just asked for a cup of tea with two sugars Robert sat down and watched Aaron make his tea he felt a lump forming in his throat and crossing his arms in front of him his face hidden in them let a few tears fall and soak into his pajama top Aaron placed the now gently steaming mug down on the table and hugged Robert as best he could before pulling him up and into his arms as they close round him Robert began to tremble as the sobs shook his tall frame.**

**" Oh baby. " Aaron whispered soothingly rubbing Roberts back trying to comfort his distraught husband and Robert sighed against his neck content to be held by the man he loved most in the world.**

**Robert clung to Aaron as if he was a rock in a sea of massive waves and he was a drowning man Aaron rocked Robert in his arms and kissed the side of Roberts head and then kissed behind his left ear knowing it was one of Roberts weak spots and would turn him to a pile of mush.**

**Robert was soon moaning for a completely different reason and Aaron took his hand and led him upstairs closing their door he pushed Robert up against the polished wood and let his right hand drift down towards the waistband of Roberts sleep trousers and beneath the soft material and wrapped around his semi hard cock and stroking it** **making Robert keen deep in his throat at what Aaron was doing to him. Robert didn't last long and was soon spent long ropes of white thick hot cum coating Aaron's strong fingers Robert apologized for not being able to hold back his orgasm enough to let Aaron do more to and with him.**

**Aaron wiped his hand on some tissues they kept beside the bed and Robert turned his attention to him but was shocked when he found Aaron's boxers soaked already he looked at Aaron and sighed "I'm sorry." Aaron whispered he had shot his load when Robert did soaking the soft fabric of his boxers luckily it hadn't been enough to create a wet spot on his trousers this time.**

**" can you let me up I need a piss?. " Robert asked a moment later and Aaron nodded Robert climbed out of bed and headed to their en suite he left the door open just a crack as he approached the loo lowering his waistband he aimed and relaxed he whimpered slightly as the urine burned leaving his body and closed his eyes which were burning with tears once more he never used to pee with the door shut not since he and Aaron had got back together before his time inside being inside had clearly changed him as the stream slowed Aaron appeared and switched on the shower filling the bathroom with warm steam.**

**Robert finished peeing and washed his hands before stripping off his pjs and joining Aaron under the warm spray Aaron reached for their shampoo and squirted some into his hands before reaching up and massaging it into Roberts hair giving his scalp a good massage to try and help ease the headache he knew Robert had from crying earlier that day.**

**Robert stood still allowing Aaron to clean him up suddenly he felt the need to be sick he swallowed hard and breathed through the nausea and when it passed he sighed and allowed Aaron to continue to clean him up he was so tired and swallowed against the tears burning in his throat and eyes he looked at Aaron and Aaron nodded and simply held Robert in his arms.**

**"Come on let's get you back into bed you don't look well you sure you're okay?." Aaron asked concern in his voice he knew Robert hadnt been himself since he picked him up from prison Robert had been quieter and more subdued than he normally was...**

Aaron was worried about Robert he wasn't sleeping properly and if he did sleep he had terrible nightmares.


End file.
